kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Inga Blink
is a mysterious female agent of the Alicia Federation dressed all in black who works alongside Black Knight. She manipulates the Space Ironmen to prevent the Kamen Rider Club from going into space. History Inga appeared during the start of Everyone, Space is Here!, where she assaulted and stole the Horoscope Switch copies from the Horoscopes and Foundation X with aid from Black Knight. She later appears attacking the Kamen Rider Club when OSTO Legacy representative Asuka was transporting them to their HQ, forcing her way into the bus they were in while Black Knight fights Kamen Rider Fourze. Ryusei kicks her gun out of hand and they begin to fight on even ground, until he gained an advantage and Inga retaliated with a pistol on a jeep's exposed gas tank causing it to explode. Ryusei managed to get away and they kept fighting until Inga used a one-inch punch to end the fight. Inga leaves with a cryptic message, telling the Kamen Rider Club that anyone who gets in her way will die. The club encounters Inga again at Alicia Federation's satellite to stop their plan to shut down the satellite's computer. Ryusei, eager for a rematch, fights her while Fourze fights Black Knight to have their team escape. Inga then finds Ryusei with Tomoko Nozama and they fight again. While Inga defeats Ryusei and holds Tomoko at gunpoint, she begins to cry. Ryusei saves Tomoko and with the bombs in place, the four computers are destroyed. Ryusei notices Inga crying and ask what is going on. When the club is in the main computer room, Asuka shoots the main computer with Ryusei and Tomoko coming in with Inga explaining what's really going on. Inga was trying to keep the Kamen Rider Club from releasing the full power of the rogue Space Ironmen: Skydain (Asuka's true identity) and Groundain (the OSTO Legacy head's true identity) that her father, Professor Blink had sealed away. Realizing their mistake, the Kamen Riders fight the Ironmen while the rest of the club deals with Dustards. Inga points her gun at the Ironmen, but Ryusei convinces her not to let revenge drive her to death. She assists the other club members with the Dustards. When Fourze in Meteor Fusion States finally defeats the Ironmen siblings, Ryusei meets Inga at his old temple; Inga had trained there as well. They talk about what's important and what they've gone over. Inga gives Ryusei a kiss on the cheek and leaves, with Tomoko having a disgusted look on her face. 5 years after the Horoscopes' defeated, Inga returned and teamed up with Ryusei in Movie War Ultimatum, after the Rider had gotten captured, killing several men off-screen with her pistol. Abilities Inga is a proficient martial artist, utilizing Seishin Dairinken like that of Ryusei Sakuta, having trained at the same temple as him, easily defeating some of Foundation X's members and is able to fight on equal footing with Kou Tatsugami and Ryusei. She is also highly skilled in using firearms, from handguns to machineguns. Inga also utilizes a motorcycle for chasing down enemies. Arsenal *' ' *' ' *' ' Behind the scenes Portrayal Inga Blink is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Honey Kisaragi/Cutie Honey in Cutie Honey: The Live. Coincidentally, her first appearance as Inga Blink came only a couple of weeks after her Cutie Honey co-star Ayame Misaki (Miki Saotome/Sister Miki) first appeared as Escape on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Ironically considering her appearance on Fourze, Mikie Hara's Cutie Honey role also shares her last name with Gentaro. Etymology Inga's name is an anagram for , one of Planet Dada's Earth Invading Robot Army members from Space Ironmen Kyodain. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Heroines Category:Homage Characters